moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering
Category:FilmsCategory:Children of the Corn/Films | directed by = Greg Spence | written by = Greg Spence; Stephen Berger | produced by = Gary DePew | music by = David C. Williams | cinematography = Richard Clabaugh; Charles Hatcher; Dean Lent; Michael Off | edited by = Christopher Cibelli | distributed by = Dimension Films | release date(s) = October 8th, 1996 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) | followed by = Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998) }} Children of the Corn: The Gathering is an American horror film of the psycho-thriller subgenre. It is the fourth film in the ''Children of the Corn'' film series and was directed by Greg Spence. It was produced by Stephen Berger for Dimension Films and was released direct-to-video on October 8th, 1996. It is based on concepts originally developed by author Stephen King who wrote the short story "Children of the Corn", which first appeared in the March, 1977 issue of Penthouse magazine. The story was later collected in the anthology novel Night Shift. The film stars Naomi Watts, Karen Black, Jamie Ren e Smith, Mark Salling and William Windom. The film takes place in Nebraska and involves a child preacher named Josiah, who had been wrongfully murdered, and whose spirit possesses the local children into becoming the instrument of his revenge against the people who killed him. The children assume the identities of the dead children from the town's past, and attempt to resurrect Josiah from the dead. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Preacher * Notes * The tagline for this film is "In a sleepy midwestern town... A horrifying evil is about to rise again!" * Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering was filmed in Austin, Texas and Los Angeles, California. However, the setting of the film is rural Nebraska. * This is the first film in the series to be released direct-to-video. * Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering premiered at the American Film Market in March, 1996. It was first screened in the UK in May, 1999. * Director Greg Spence also worked as a post-production executive on Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. In 1998, he wrote and directed The Prophecy II. * A deleted scene features Jane and Rosa Nock telling Grace and Donald how the children called Josiah by a different name: "He Who Walks Behind The Rows". * First horror film work for actress Naomi Watts. * Actor William Prael is credited as Bill Prael in this film. * Actor James Krieg is credited s Jim Krieg in this film. Recommendations External Links * * Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:Dimension Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1996/Films Category:October, 1996/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:C/Films